Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe
''Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe ''is a crossover fighting video game between NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat and Nintendo. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and Nintendo with Warner Bros. Games, Midway Games, EA Games and Dimps. Released in 2017 for new console, Nintendo Wii X. Plot In the MK universe, somewhere between MKIV/Gold and MKV/Platinum, Raiden and Liu Kang have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish him to a portal, where he would be trapped forever. Meanwhile, in the Nintendo universe, Mario and Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule once more. Ganondorf was banished to a nearby portal, where he would be imprisoned for thousands of years. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were apparantly connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ganondorf fuse togehter into a huge monster called Ganon Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Ganon Kahn is a big humanoid monster with color schemes. His bodily shape resembles a skeletal system mixed over with a muscular system and his head resembles a boar skull with a flowing mane and his weapon of choice looks like a sword crossed with an anchor. Kombatants Playable Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kabal * Cyrax * Nightwolf * Kung Lao * Ermac * Nitara * Kurtis Stryker * Kitana * Fujin * Sektor * Liu Kang * Mileena * Johnny Cage * Bo' Rai Cho * Baraka * Kenshi * Raiden * Kano * Shang Tsung * Jade * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Reptile * Sindel * Noob Saibot * Havik * Goro * Shao Kahn (Boss) Nintendo * Volga * Rundas * Fox McCloud * Shulk * Lana * Chrom * Johm Raimi * Alexandra Roivas * Falco Lombardi * Zelda * Pit * Reyn * Link * Midna * Captain Falcon * Wario * Mumkhar * Takamaru * Mario * Wolf O'Donnell * Black Shadow * Krystal * Little Mac * Samus Aran * General Scales * Impa * Dark Samus * Pious Augustus * Mr. Sandman * Ganondorf (Boss) Guest Fighter * Scarecrow (DC) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Rivals Scorpion vs. Volga: Both can manipulate fire and both wield a spear-type weapon. Sub-Zero vs. Rundas: This is due to the fact that both can control and manipulate ice. Raiden vs. Mario: Both the power of superhuman and Key Heroes to MK Vs Nintendo. Liu Kang vs. Link: The rivalry between heroes of their respective series. Johnny Cage vs. Captain Falcon: Both are very popular guys. Johnny Cage is a popular movie star, whereas Captain Falcon is a popular race driver (F-Zero racer, in this case) Kano vs. Wolf O'Donnell: Both are mercenaries, and are leaders of their respective organizations (Wolf is to Star Wolf, whereas Kano is to the Black Dragon). Also, both have cybernetic eye implants, the only differences being that Wolf has his on his left eye, whereas Kano has it on his right. Sonya Blade vs. Samus Aran: Both are blonde action girls, and both have troubled pasts that motivated them into getting shit done. Also, both have an arch-nemesis that is responsible for killing any relative of theirs, and want revenge on them (Samus' being Ridley, and Sonya's being Kano). Baraka vs. Munkhar: Fight between two-bladed warriors. Shang Tsung vs. Black Shadow: Both characters are living definitions of evilness. Jax Briggs vs. Little Mac: Both are heavy hitters. Kung Lao vs. Chrom: Both are chivalrous warriors with a sense of honor. Reptile vs. General Scales: Both are reptilians, and are part of their respective race. Kitana vs. Zelda: Both are princesses of exotic universes. Mileena vs. Midna: Both opposites of other princesses. Cyrax vs. Shulk: A battle between a cyborg ninja and a Homs. Sektor vs. Reyn: Another battle between a cyborg ninja and a Homs. Nightwolf vs. Lana: Both are spiritual warriors with magic powers who fight for the good of others. They also have at least some moves that involve the lightning element and they seem to have a connection with nature. Ermac vs. John Raimi: Both supernatural humanoid entities with paranormal powers like flight and all that other shit. They also used to be someone else. Kabal vs. Fox McCloud: Both are very, VERY fast. Also, both have a type of dash move. Fox has a dash where zips through the opponent, whereas Kabal's makes the opponent dizzy for a few seconds. Kurtis Stryker vs. Falco Lombardi: Both do cool things with their weapons. Jade vs. Krystal: Both wield staffs, and seem to have a tribal thing going on with them. Also, both are named after stones. Both characters are considered Ms. Fanservice. Fujin vs. Pit: Both divinities of the skies. Nitara vs. Alexandra Roivas: Battle between a vampire and a vampire slayer. Kenshi vs. Takamaru: Battle between two samurai swordsmen. Bo' Rai Cho vs. Wario: Both big fat strength (Bo' Rai Cho goes drunk and Wario goes fart). Goro vs. Mr. Sandman: Both scary-ass motherfuckers and very muscular. Sindel vs. Impa: A rivalry between two women of the Mystical White Hair trope. Noob Saibot vs. Dark Samus: Both are beings reborn (Dark Samus was reborn from Metroid Prime's remains, whereas Noob Saibot is Bi-Han resurrected as a wrath by Quan Chi). Also, both rely on using facsimiles of themselves in battle (Dark Samus summons a Dark Echo, while Noob Saibot summons a Shadow Clone). Havik vs. Pious Augustus: Both are skull faced weirdos with twisted and bizarre agendas. They also wear somewhat similar (if not exact) clothing. Shao Kahn vs. Ganondorf: Both are sorcerous overlords who intend to conquer their respective universes. Ganondorf intends to conquer Hyrule and plunge it into darkness, whereas Shao Kahn intends to conquer and rule all the realms, even if it means breaking the Mortal Kombat code. Arcade, Battle and Tower * Battle 1 * Battle 2 * Battle 3 * Battle 4 * Battle 5 * Battle 6 * Battle 7 * Battle Rival * Sub-Boss * Final Boss Factions Mortal Kombat * Lin Kuei * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Special Forces * White Lotus Nintendo * Homs Palace * Star Fox * Undead Roman * Bounty Hunter * Plumber Alliance Realms Mortal Kombat * Earthrealm * Outworld * Edenia * Orderrealm * Chaosrealm * Netherrealm Nintendo * World of Trophies * Mushroom Kingdom * Hyrule * Lylat System * Metroid Galaxy * Bionis' Shoulder Zones Starter * Netherrealm * Dead Woods * Special Forces HQ * Goro's Lair * Bell Tower * Wu Shi Academy * Raiden's Temple * The Roof * The Bridge * The Pit * Shang Tsung's Throne Room * Eldin Cave * Imperial Crypt * Brinstar * Boxing Ring * Temple * Peach's Castle * Mute City * Sargasso Space Zone * Portal * Reptile's Lair * Lin Kuei Temple * Sedona, Arizona * Grand Palace of Edenia * Flesh Pits * Arena Ferox * Krazoa Palace * Gaur Plains * Hyrule Field * Twilight Realm * Faron Woods * Soul Chamber * Ecola State Park * The Street * Edenian Bridge * Volks Laboratory * Corneria * Area 6 * CloudRunner Fortress * Sky Temple * Lava Shrine * House of Pekara * Lung Hai Temple * Skyworld * Roivas Mansion * Muranasa Castle * Diamond City * Valak Mountain * Sindel's Throme Room * Skyloft * The Cathedral * Chaosrealm * Phaaze * Trapper Dimension * Shao Kahn's Fortress * Ganon's Tower * Arkham Asylum * Sky City Tokyo * Norruland * Ganon Kahn's Throme Room Category:Games Category:Video Games